Talk:Mangy-tailed Marvin
Testimonials *99 BST/DNC with Faithful Falcorr and Eminent Axe, VV and RR atmas. I could have set Falcorr on Marvin and walked away. At this level Marvin is not a challenge. *Very easy solo as 99 Dnc/Nin. Had to kill twice for the abyssite as I was unable to red proc. ~Zazhi, sylph *Soloable by 90THF/45DNC with capped evasion (and +41 evasion from gear). Used Atma of the Cloak and Dagger / Razed Ruins / Thrashing Tendrils. Pulled Marvin, had a link, killed the link, and wailed away at Marvin. No temp items used (didn't have any useful ones on me). Kept finishing moves at 3+, stunning 4 out of 5 Wild Carrots. No real threat from this fight, only had one eek moment (Foot Kick brought me down to 1/4hp). Overall, this was a straight-forward fight. --Mattypants 10:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable by a Lv87 THF with mediocre evasion gear (Aurore doublet, wivre mask, survival belt, velocity earring) and Atma of the Siren Shadow / Atma of Cloak and Dagger / Atma of the Razed Ruins. I fought this with a linked rabbit attacking me, I had to use temp items. I used a Dusty Elixir II and a Fanatic's Drink to ensure victory. I really could have gotten away without the Fanatic's, especially if the other rabbit wasn't making shadows difficult. If your marksmanship skill is high enough I suggest using Blind Bolts on Marvin, I imagine they'd make this fight a complete joke for a lightly geared solo Thief. Stephanox 18:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo as 90MNK/WAR using RR, GH and Mounted Champion Atmas (wouldn't have been easy without these great atmas). The only time this fight got difficult was the couple times I got several links. I fought this NM 8 times, proccing blue 5 of those times, including the last when the Orison Cape finally dropped. Two of the kills fell into piercing time and one ended up being Hexa Strike, the only blue proc I couldn't do. --Madranta 14:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) * Solo as mnk 90 / dnc 45, very simple fight using the Gnarled Horn and Voracious Violet atmas (don't have a third one yet). The only real evasion gear I had was a Scorpion Harness and a Corse Cape, everything else was as I would have on my normal TP set up with 25% haste (with Black belt). 90% of the fight is just your mnk smashing away at it, the other 10% is landing Stutter Step (to increase probability of Violent Florish landing) and recasting Haste Samba / Drain Samba II. The Wild Carrot itself isn't much to worry about either. He used it twice during our fight and couldn't get passed my counters anyway. Fight itself took 15 min, any monk can do this. * Trioable by a lv 80 THF, BLU and WHM, took <15 minutes with all carrots stunned, you shouldn't need 90 unless you're DD is very low or the BLU can't handle wild carrot. BLU did nothing but lock onto the mob and head butt wild carrot, using one disserverment after each TP move since he doesn't TP back to back. WHM hasted, dia'd, slow/para, etc. Never any danger. Good luck! * Trioable by BLU80, MNK80, and RDM80. Long fight, very advisable to have at least 90 minutes to work with. All three players died at least twice. Vixietails 00:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC). * Killed by an alliance of 11 players with PLD/nin, BRD, COR, RDM and multiple DD/nin- The most annoying thing was Wild Carrot. We killed a 15% and it recovered 10% each time, so we dropped its life only 5% each time. Maybe Stun is a good idea to be focus at Wild Carrot. Full drop though. Turbero * Duoable by 2 BLM/RDMs via Pinning Method. Advised to always have a person watching out for Wild Carrot. Should one BLM need to rest, the other should pin him back and forth until fully recovered. /NIN is always recommended but not needed if you're confident in your pinning abilities for Whirl Claws. About a 10 minute fight. Currently 0/7 on the cape. Th4 each time. Xenophire - Another attempt at Marvin. Soloable by a skilled BLM/RDM with the assistance of Manafont toward the end of the fight. Convert is helpful. 0/8. :/ - Update : 0/12 with TH4. This cape doesn't exist. * Duoed by 80NIN/DNC and 79RDM/DRK. Pulled him to Conflux #02 to avoid links while kiting after Wild Carrot. Stunning said Wild Carrot did take a bit of practice to stun, but save other buff/debuff casting until after TP moves and it's not too bad. Never resisted stun once, even though the my RDM Dark magic skill is under cap. If a Carrot does get through, it's advisable to kite him around a stone wall until his triple attack wears. Took us roughly 45-50mins, could have been much shorter if all Wild carrots were stunned. --Rirae 03:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Easily duoed by 2 RDM/NIN taking about 30 minutes to kill by kite/nuke method around the fence near its spawn. *Easy duo by 90 THF/NIN and 90 WHM/RDM. THF using Cloak and Dagger, RR, and Ebon Hoof, and mild evasion gear. Kiting during the triple attack phases wasn't necessary, as Marvin wasn't accurate enough to knock shadows down fast enough. Took about 10 minutes. Azriell * Duoed by BLM/SCH and WHM/SCH. Easily kited it around a stone fence w/o movement speed+. 10-15 minutes fight. Ethalio 17:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable with minor difficulty by 77RDM with no merits, using the fence-kiting method and refresh Atma, Poison II, and Thunder III to kill before it becomes raged. It seems to gradually rage around 60 minutes, as it started resisting poison and half-resisting nukes. Stephanox 05:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Leviathan.Eburo *Killed easily with an 85 Nin/Dnc in full eva gear and a Blm/Whm in about 20 min without worrying about stuns and 10ish min if the Blm was really trying to prevent wild carrot. Usually don't worry about the wild carrot though since blm is cycling through spells trying to hit the weakness. Even without the stuns though he can't heal fast enough to compensate for the damage output. * Easily Soloable by 85 Dnc/nin with Siren and violet atmas. Violent Florish stunned wild carrot 100% of the time. quick and painless. Pulled it to Conflux. Fan Dance was on. Straight fought it, no kiting needed. * Easily soloable by a 85 pup/nin with whm automaton. You just have to deploy you maton outside the melee range to avoid aoe. Then its easy, eva gear and normal melee it. With nothing to stun his Wild Carrot, you have to count 15 minutes to kill it, 10 minutes if you are lucky, 20 minutes if it spam it, but not more. --Gael77 14:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *Agro'd this critter while looking for VNMs to upgrade abyssite. BLU85/NIN42 with Taco, Cocoon and Protect V, a refresh atma like Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity, and a well-geared Magic Fruit macro, should be able to tank/solo this little bugger with relative ease. --Eremes 21:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo as DNC/NIN with full evasion gear. About a 20 minute fight. Straight killing using Fan Dance and Atma of the Mounted Champion. --Pmsandblades 15:41, December 14, 2010 (UTC) * He was a complete joke as 90 SMN. Only took one Garuda and about 5-10 minutes tops, using Ducal Guard/Razed Ruins/Minikin Monstrosity. Whispering Wind and Predator Claws every minute. Could easily swap out Ducal Guard for Stout Arm to hasten the fights notably. Had no means of stunning the Wild Carrots, but wasn't too concerned - Carrots would heal ~2000 HP, which would get immediately countered with a ~3,000-3,500 damage Predator Claws. * He indeed is a JOKE. I don't understand why this nm would take more then 5 mins tops to anyone. Pulled him with 250 hp on THF/NIN and ended with 64, he hit me once. dropped ring and 2 pelages *Easy ass solo on PLD/DNC didn't even take advantage of /dnc JA's. kept phalanx up his hits were 0 to 90 tp never topped ~220, used enlight to speed damage, proc'd blue with skullcrusher I believe, no drop. 5-7min fight tops but I used CDC for WS damage. --Kwate 7/28/11 Wild Carrot The main article states "uses Wild Carrot with a huge delay"... I don't know if they adjusted him or something, but the delay on Carrot did not seem long at all. I'd suggest this statement be removed, or at least rephrased. Our BLMs were unable to stun him out of Wild Carrot during the battle, and the timing on at least some of the stuns looked appropriate. Stun (spell) did not seem to land for effect at other times during the battle either (such as trying to stun Foot Kick). It's possible Marvin is highly-resistant to or un-stunnable by the spell version. We did not have any BLU with us at the time to attempt BLU magic stuns. --Almont 17:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Stun We had a BLM in our group land stun (spell) BLU landed it a few times also iirc. --Sakuraryong 18:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I had a Sch/Drk using Dark Arts & Alacrity for the higher dark magic skill + the faster casting & recast on Stun. The spell hit every time. A different time we did Whm/Drk & he used Absorb-VIT & Stun which both landed. The only downside was the back to back Wild Carrot, since stun recast would be down. It seems that Blue Mage spells that have additional effect stuns have a harder time stunning him. --Elisexi 3:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No difficulty stunning him, but like most, if not all Abyssea NMs, Marvin rapidly builds resistance to Head Butt Stun in particular. As for normal Stun, I can't say. --Eremes 21:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Enmity Decay Tried killing as Sch(1), Sch(2), Sch(3), & Thf doing kite nuke meathod. Sch(1) wanted to know the percentage of enmity that everyone was at after been fighting for 15 min so used Libra. Libra showed Sch(1) @ 11%, Sch(2) @ 0%, Sch(3) @ 100%. The other sch decided to use Libra right afterwards resulting in: Sch(1) @ 100%, Sch(2) @ 0%, Sch(3) @ 0%. This happened many times during the fight. Sch(2) did the hardest nukes and rarely had hate, while sch(1) did the most dots/Helix, sch(3) did a mixture of nukes & dots. Have also tried Whm, Thf, & Sch. With a Thf eva tanking they had no trouble keeping hate. Even though, with the Whm/Sch running in for Accession Stoneskin & Aquaveil + cures, and the Sch/Drk using Dark Arts & Alacrity stun whenever it uses Wild Carrot. --Elisexi 4:37, August 24, 2010 I highly, highly doubt any substantial enmity decay. I tanked this NM backwards on THF with no enmity gear or merits at all while my WHM friend built up TP to try and trigger blue weakness. It took him at least 15 minutes to go through all the staff and club weaponskills, while curing me, and I lost hate exactly one time. I turned around to use Evisceration maybe twice (three times at most) over the course of 15 minutes, including after the one time he took hate. --Gojiras 00:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Weakness Blue !! with Tachi: Kasha --Myinre 04:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) While fighting it today, 2 of my thunder 3's caused a message: Your attack staggers the fiend! The fiend is unable to cast magic. That's not very helpful on this guy, but i hadn't seen that pop up in previous fights --Ramtrill September 16, 2010 Got a yellow !! with Stone V on earths day --Torvin October 27, 2010 Blueish purple !! from Steel Cyclone. Message said it couldn't use special abilities. --User:Xfactornick December 15, 2010